Their Black Hearts
by Chaos Seeker-Night Hunter
Summary: In the Beginning they were equal. Dark and Light, molded together Harmoniously. Just one shift, and a Chaotic explosion would occur. His choice would be the catalyst. No longer could he stay in the Shadows. One choice, Two futures. Chaos or Harmony...


**His Black Heart: The Beginning**

By Crimson Solitude of the Moon

_Prologue-The Siblings_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any of the characters in it. I will on say this once. It's pretty obvious that I don't if you asked me. Who created these things anyway?**

**Claimer: I own all plot and any characters which don't appear in Spyro... Basically meaning almost every creature in this fic I own. Ask if you want to use them and I won't report. **

Mist trailed through the forest, the trees making twisted and gloomy shapes. An eerie silence filled the wood while a pair of ancient eyes looked down at the scene, the mismatched colours twinkling with love and hate.

In the centre of the dreary forest a single oak stood far from her brethren, her massive trunk and size giving the tree title of Mother to the others surrounding her. A small wisp of wind shuffled through her branches and circled her trunk before coming to a stop at her roots.

Time froze, almost as if something had pressed pause on a film. Every small movement stopped as a strange white light lit up the oak. Brighter and brighter it grew, streaks of black crackled through it like lightening.

With and almighty crack a massive dragon replaced the tree. The creature was strange; each of its scales was a different colour or shade. Its left eye was an angry red with a tint of orange surrounding the pupil, while the right eye was a gentle blue with a streak of green surrounding the pupil. The dragon's wing membranes changed from black to white, a mass of different grey in between. What was possibly the strangest thing about it though was that it seems to be both male and female, its slim tail with the arrow-head would suddenly seem thicker, and it's body more masculine before going back again. One would blame it on light, but it was in fact just the way it was. The creature's head stood high above the top of the trees even though it was sitting, it's crooked gold and silver horns the size of an elephant. Raising its wings a crack seemed to appear down the middle of the majestic creature's body. With a deafening roar the dragon split, two blinding flashes of black and white encased the world.

In the clearing two larger than average dragons appeared. The body colours of the two were mainly the same as the merged dragon before but they were opposite genders and the male's rainbow scales were darker than the females. The female had straight silver horns while the male had ram like gold ones. Her wing membranes were white while his were black. His eyes were that of the angry red and orange while hers was that of the gentle blue and green.

They looked at each other for several moments, their auras shimmering in the misty air around them; their half arrow-headed tail blades resting on top of each other merging the auras into a grey.

"What was on your mind brother?" the Light One asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why sister, do you always need to look at me like that?" the Dark One teased, his voice low and sinister.

"Because nothing good ever comes out of you splitting us, dear brother," she accused, her wings twitching.

The Dark One laughed and scratched his black chest scales, "Ah yes, I suppose… But _I _am _not_ the _good half._ That, oh lovely sister, is your job."

She growled, "Hurry it up, the Time Deity will eventually break through the Freeze."

"I just thought that a creature of our _merged _power should be created, therefore The Balance stay intact," he looked pointedly at the grey aura, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"Maybe… This had better not be your demented ideas of fun Chaos. Only your creatures like those games and even there, they prefer to live in my peace."

"Ah, but Harmony…" Chaos stood and began circling her, brushing her wings and making their auras turn a slate grey, "They do all have free will, and regrettable some of mine have been plotting a… war of sorts. A dragon made of our merged power would be… the saviour of many."

Harmony frowned, her forked tongue flicking into the air at the same time as Chaos'.

"I suppose, it would not harm," she stood up, pushing her still circling brother away.

Chas growled warningly at his sister, his muscles growing rigid. Without a glance back at him, Harmony leaped into the sky quickly fading to a small dot into the sky. A full fledged insane grin appeared on the Dark One's face before he to, followed her into the sky.

When he reached her they began to circle, gaining speed slowly until they were just blurs. Their black and white auras flared and touched each other in the circle they had created. The auras flinched away from each other at first before melding, a raincloud like grey appeared. It wriggled, pushing against the boundaries of black and white. Soon an oval shape appeared in the centre and the wriggling mass of grey-against its will-was sucked into it.

A shockwave was flung through the air, the loud booming noise quickly following it.

In the sky, The Creator delicately plucked the plum purple egg from the sky. Holding it between its large gold and silver talons The Creator shot through the still frozen land. In seconds it had reached a golden temple in the midst of a young and growing mushroom forest. For a few moments it held the small egg before it disappeared in gold and silver sparkles.

With a final roar that reached the very core of the planet, The Creator faded and time began again. The only creature which had noticed something had happened was the Mother Oak, whose large green leaves were tinted with gold and silver.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness guys, my prologues have a tendency to be. This story is basically going to be a back story for His Black Heart, explaining the birth of the purple dragons (this chapter was a big clue for that part) and why they destroy the world and so one. **

** For those of you who didn't read between the lines; Harmony fell for Chaos' trick, hence the insane grin. Also I don't know if anyone else would see this, but when I re-read this chap there was a bit of almost incest going on with these two... Man I feel sorry for Harmony, she's stuck with her insane twin for the rest of her life... pity she can't die, nor can Chaos. **

** I can't wait to hear your views on this story, please review. Everyone can^^**

** The Wolf Howls,**

** Crimson**


End file.
